That's Christmas To Me
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Your an angel who just wants her family to be together for Christmas. What will you do to get your way?
1. Chapter 1

That's Christmas To Me

Christmas List: Cas, Gabe, Balth, Luce, Mikie, Dean, Sam, Bobby together.

Cas

You put a smile on your face and flew yourself into the part of heaven you knew Cas would be in. "Cas?" You called out as you began your search for him. When you didn't get an answer you continued your trek into his favorite heaven. You could see the red balloon from your angle of the sky. You stayed out of sight of the autistic man in fear you would scare him. You allowed yourself to watch him for a few moments. You could remember when you were a young fledgling and even now at times when you would get upset or distraught or confused or really when any of the human emotions crept up on you. You would come to this place Castiel had shown you and watch the man who had no worries, who felt love for everyone, who could feel that peace and happiness you hoped to have one day.

You heard the flutter of wings behind you and knew you had found the person you were looking for. "Cassie!" You turned and flung yourself against your brother! He picked you up holding you as though you were five again. "Y/N it is so nice to see you again! I missed you so much!" You didn't say anything as you rested your head on his shoulder not ready to let him go. You breathed in his scent and were pleased and not surprised to find it was the same as it had been two thousand years ago when you were fledglings.

Once he finally set you down he told you to follow him you both ended up sitting in the most beautiful soft green grass you had seen. The beautiful blue lake before you was enough to leave you both speechless for a second. You looked to your brother amazed! "Cas did you do this!" He gave you a proud smile before nodding his head. You couldn't help your curiosity "Who's it for?" He looked up at you, this smile was shyer than the one before. "It is for the Winchesters." A knowing smile crossed your face. "I thought we were supposed to give everyone their own heaven?" He looked to you never losing that smile he found he could never get rid of when you were around. "They belong together Y/N, I would never dream of putting them in separate heavens." You laughed at that, the more you thought about what he had said made you laugh harder! "What is it?" Castiel asked genuinely confused. "Cas we don't dream." Upon seeing you laugh again he joined in.

"So what are you here for?" You shrugged looking at him.

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to visit my big brother?"

"I love it when you visit, I'm just curious to why you showed up randomly, you usually say you will be there in a day or two. You just seem to have an agenda."

You nodded understandingly "Well it's not random. I want to know if you'll come to Christmas with me. We're going to have it at Bobby's house. I'm going to get some of our other siblings to join us. Come on Cas it will be fun." You watched as Cas looked away from the lake giving you his full attention. He then seemed to chuckle at something you couldn't see. "What is it?"

"You seem to think you have to convince me."

Gabe

You smiled as you made your way to Gabriel (he had always been the brother to make you smile in any situation). His back was turned to you as he was flirting with one of the Norse Gods you believed to be Kali the Goddess of Time, Change, Power, Creation, Preservation, and Destruction. You couldn't help but feel slight anger that her kind were still roaming the Earth while your father the overall God was nowhere to be seen. You slowed your pace enough to let the anger go away, along with any negative thoughts of this lady. You tried not to judge her as you knew father would, you remembered father telling you many times in your fledgling years to never judge people. "No matter what they do you will treat them as though they have a clean slate. They are under you and your siblings care, you may guide them along the way but never judge them or think yourself better. If you do your in the wrong as well. They will look up to you, don't let them down."

By the time you made it to your brother you felt refreshed and full of love. You forced your steps to be quieter as you reached your brother, you looked up seeing Kali look at you skeptically, you gave her a playful smile before holding your finger to your lips silently telling her not to give you away. You saw her force her glance away from you to keep distracting Gabriel. You may have been mistaken but you swear you saw a hint of a smile cross her face.

Just as you were about to grab Gabe's sides (you knew he was incredibly ticklish) you felt someone tap your shoulder from behind…"Nice try." You felt Gabes breath in your ear, he was so close you could feel his smug smirk. Your shoulders sagged for half a second and you looked up at Kali who shrugged her shoulders an amused grin on her face before you perked up and turned to look at him with that huge smile on your face he knew so well. "Hey Gabe." He pulled you into a tight hug. He smelled like candy and cinnamon. You smiled at the memories that came with that smell. You let go and turned to Kali who was still watching the scene trying to appear bored (though both you and Gabe could tell she thought the entire thing was sweet).

"How do you always manage to sneak up on me?" He looked at you as though it were obvious "Hello Trickster." You rolled your eyes nudging him in the side. "You should know by now you can't get past the master. You tried enough when we were kids." That caused you both to laugh. You two had spent most of your fledgling years pranking each other. "Part of the reason you're such an expert is because I pranked you." He rolled his eyes fondly before poofing a living room. It was beautiful and extremely fancy with red carpets covering wooden floors, the walls were a pristine white and were complimented by gold podiums supporting each corner of the room. You sighed at your brothers antics "You know we could have just walked to your living room." You said as you sat down on the beautiful white couch across from his. You looked on the glass table to see he had already made you hot chocolate for your visit. You gratefully picked it up and drank while he questioned you. "So what brings my sister to appear in my house unexpectedly, not that I'm complaining."

"I have come to ask you a question." You stated simply-you always liked to make Gabriel guess at what you were thinking, you weren't a fan of giving information to people. They had to work for it.-watching as he pondered whether or not he wanted to play your game. The answer was always yes. "So what is this mysterious question you have come to ask me?" You smiled excitedly leaning forward because of it. "I want you to celebrate Christmas with me!" You watched as his face cleared of all emotion…you felt a small pang enter your chest as you were starting to think he was going to say no. You felt relief at seeing his face turn into a bright smile, "Well how can I say no to my favorite sister?"

Balth

You knew exactly where to find Balthazar because he almost never left his home. You rolled your eyes when you hit his front porch considering you could already hear the music from outside his door. You didn't bother knocking since Balth and you had always been close (though you had been close to all your brothers…and Anna. Too bad she was gone) you flew up to where you could sense Balthazar's grace. He was as always wearing nice clothes with a drink in his hand.

"Balth?" You asked unsure if he would hear you over the ear bleeding music…yep definitely can't hear you. You concluded after watching him continue to dance like an idiot. "Balth!" You yelled getting slightly annoyed. Still no response. After sighing in frustration you simply walked up behind him then taking a few steps back leaving you in safety area. Once you made sure there was plenty of room between the two of you, you held out your hand and blew…which then threw Balth off his feet causing him to have to pull his wings out to catch himself…of course not fast enough he still rolled on the floor quite a bit. You had managed to stay straight faced up until he started laughing while rolling on the ground.

"So what brings my dear younger sister to see me? Besides throwing me into walls." He said the last part in a jokingly bitter way. You smiled at the idea that you couldn't visit your brothers without wanting something out of them. You made a mental note to pop by more often without any reason. "I just wanted to know if you would possibly want to spend Christmas with me."

There was a moment of silent staring before you saw Balthazar smile…"Is that a yes…?" You said hopefully…you watched as he sighed in defeat (remind you it was joking defeat). "I guess." You couldn't help the excitement that climbed through you knowing you were halfway done with your list! So you weren't really thinking about your actions when you jumped into his arms muttering "Thank you thank you thank you!" After a few seconds he hugged you back…'Oh….' You pulled back in embarrassment in showing such excitement in front of Balth. You had always looked up to him and didn't want to make a fool of yourself in front of him…"Sorry about that. I just got excited." You furrowed your brows in confusion when you heard him start laughing-as in full blown laughing!-"Umm…Balth?" This only caused him to laugh harder. "What's so funny?" He was bent over laughing at this point, he finally looked up at you which only caused him to laugh harder. You gave up on trying to get him to talk, so you just stood there with your hand on your hip waiting for him to breathe. "Sorry it's just that you seem to have such an issue showing excitement in front of me. It's not like I'm going to judge you. I'm actually quite flattered you got so excited for me to come." That last part made you blush for reasons that you couldn't really understand.

"Besides remember how we were when we were fledglings?" This caused you both to start laughing hysterically! "Why do you all feel the need to bring that up!" Balth straightened up at the question. "Who's 'you all'?" You paused in your laughter trying to get air to answer him. "Oh I just came from asking Gabe and Cassie if they want to come as well." He nodded having an aha moment. "Just give me the time and place and I'll be there."

Luce

You felt something creep up inside you as you searched for Lucies grace. You couldn't tell if it was nerves or excitement. You hadn't spoken to him in quite a few years and were always worried things would be awkward with all that had been going on around home. You pushed all those thoughts out of your mind as you appeared in front of a broken down house.

You looked around confused as to why Luce was here. Luce had never been one to be humble (occasionally as little fledglings he was to make you feel better about yourself.) You looked around hoping he was home. You made your way to the chipping (your favorite color) door. (Doors color) had always been your favorite color. You opened the door to find the house actually quite beautiful and well put together. It felt very…homey. Quite like Lucifer (you had always felt at home with Lucifer).

You walked further into the house making your way to the living room…no one. You shrugged continuing on through the house. That was when you heard noise coming from another more open room. You made your way down the hall seeing Lucifer in what you assumed was his kitchen. It was quite pretty actually, the walls were a nice yellow outlined with white cabinets, the floor was wooden…or what you assumed would be wooden if there wasn't flour everywhere.

You smiled as you looked up to see Lucifer attempting to make cookies. You couldn't suppress the smile that appeared on your face (Lucifer had always been the one to bake for you or with you when either of you found the desire to eat). You walked up behind him watching as he attempted to mix the ingredients together without spilling them onto his already messy floor. "Would you like some help with that?" You asked just as some of the mix managed to escape from the overflowing bowel. He seemed to freeze with annoyance before turning to see you…"Y/N!" You nodded your head excitedly as he hugged you. "Hey Luci!" You had missed him so much! You hadn't realized exactly how much until now. You held him close not wanting him to see the tears that filled your eyes. (What you didn't know was that Lucifer held you just as close because he didn't want his baby sister to see him cry). Thankfully you both were quite good fakers so by the time you had pulled away you were both smiling brightly.

"How long has it been?" He asked as he handed you the ingredients to start a new batch and continued stirring his. You put your things together in the bowl as you thought "Hmm…a year…two?" He nodded still looking at his contents. "Well however long it's been it's been too long." You nodded in agreement. He was right, you wished you could see him more often, but living with the Winchesters made it difficult to go visit Lucifer…they weren't too fond. "So how are the monkeys?" You rolled your eyes smiling at his nickname for you best friends-they were more like family now-"Dean, Sam, and Bobby are fine, thanks for asking."

You looked up to see him laughing. Before you knew what was coming you had been splashed in the face with cookie dough! "Luce!" He was laughing so hard you were almost positive he was going to hit his head on the oven. You smirked dipping your hand in the mix as well before chucking the mix at him! You tried as angelically possible to not laugh at the shocked look on his face that quickly turned to an amused look. "Oh dear sister you shouldn't have done that." You watched skeptically as walked towards you hands behind his back…"Luce what's behind you back?" When he didn't answer you started to step back…you screamed in surprise as he dumped the entire contents of the bowel on your head! "Luce you jerk!" You were slightly upset but that was quickly fixed when you threw yours on him as well. "Gotcha." You said with a smirk.

You listened as the beeper finally went off for the cookies. There was only one batch due to the complications…"Great their done! They smell good." You pulled them out of the oven and brought them over to where Lucifer had set up decorations. "Can you clean us up now?" You asked in a slightly whiney tone that reminded Lucifer of your fledgling self. He found it adorable then and he still found it adorable now. "Yes yes we can clean up." He said in a mocking tone as he snapped his fingers. You felt the energy flow through you and a comforting warmth replace the sticky sensation as you looked down to find yourself clean and in pajamas. You looked to see Lucifer had also changed. You laughed at the ridiculousness of adult angels sitting around making cookies in their pajamas.

You both made your way to the living room with a plate of cookies and some hot chocolate. You plopped down next to your brother and turned to T.V on. You cuddled into Lucifer who put a protective arm around your shoulder. "Was there a reason you came?" You made a sound of confusion as a response. "Why did you come?" You smiled looking up at his confused demeanor. "Can't I just come to spend time with my big brother?" He smiled before continuing "You can but I know that's not why you're here." You inwardly groaned at how clever Lucifer always had been. "I came to invite you to a Christmas party." You stated as casually as possible hoping that we would be the end of it and he would just say yes. "What's the catch?" He said after a moment of contemplating. You scrunched your face at knowing he had seen through your words…"Our brothers will be there…" Another moment of silence before another question. "What's the other catch?" You cringed knowing there was no way around it. "The parties at the Winchesters and Bobby's."

The silence could have swallowed you and eaten you whole. You looked up nervously to see Lucifer staring into space. You sighed trying to be a good sister. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice to get the family together.-

"Those apes aren't my family."

"Their mine." As much as you loved Luce and didn't care if he joked about the Winchesters you weren't going to let him insult them…"Fine, I'll go for you." You looked up at him in astonishment! "You're going to come!" He smiled gently at you. "I couldn't stand for you to be disappointed on Christmas, especially if I caused it." You hugged him tight. "Thank you Luce."

He jumped on from the couch setting his mug on the table before asking "So who's left on this crazy list of yours?" You scrunched your eyes brows together at the question. "How did you know I had a list?" He laughed at your question before stating "You have been making Christmas Lists since you were old enough to talk." You laughed as well before saying Michael. Lucifer nodded "Good luck with that." You sighed "I'll need it." You said before snapping your fingers changing back into practical clean clothes. "See you tomorrow." You said happily before closing the door. Only two people left…you could do this.

Mikie

Michael made you the most nervous of all! He was your oldest and most stubborn of brothers and you and he had always butted heads. You weren't scared of him like some of your siblings (felt like most of them at times). You hadn't seen Michael since he cast Lucifer out of heaven. You had both said some not so nice things last time you talked, you sighed knowing you would have to apologize. It wouldn't be too bad you figured because since he was your big brother and he did love you he usually was good about apologizing as well.

You made your way through heaven noting how things had changed since you were last here. The place seemed more…vacant. The young fledglings didn't play outside anymore, they were all kept inside now due to the wars that had been occurring. You frowned sadly that these new angels wouldn't have your experiences. You came up to the cottage (Father had made you a cottage to live in for your early fledgling years to show you to be grateful for what you had). The old brown cottage was the same as you all had left it, it still looked inviting and the yard was covered with snow. You peered in to see Michael putting up the Christmas tree! You had always secretly thought he put it up even after you all moved out but you were sure he would deny it. You smiled seeing him look so content.

You walked into the house making your presence known (Michael had never been one for surprises). He looked over his shoulder from his place on the ladder. At seeing you his smile brightened, though it dimmed almost as soon as it showed. It pained you to see you had upset him so much and waited so long to come see him. You were positive it got lonely. (In your defense this was the first free year you had had to have a Christmas party, the last few hundred years had been extremely stressful. It didn't make up for your mistake though.). You sighed walking closer hands clasped together in front of you. He fiddled with the tinsel in his hand. You both looked down as you thought of some way to start the overdue apology.

"Hey." You tried sounding light as you looked up hopefully. You watched as he smiled even chuckling slightly as he continued to fiddle with the tinsel. "Hey Y/N" You cringed hearing him call you by your full name. You entire childhood he had called you by the nickname N/N. "Need help?" You asked easing your way towards him. "Yeah sure. Grab the ornaments. Yours are the box that box there." You nodded grabbing his box and yours to start with. You smiled as you pulled out a bright F/C and bright blue ornament. You had always loved the first one because it was your favorite color but you loved the blue one because it reminded you of Castiel, Michael, Lucifer, and Balthazar's eyes. You also had a beautiful caramel ornament because you wanted one that reminded you of Gabe and Anna as well. You looked up to your older brother and couldn't help but want to cry that you had all spent so many years apart. Coming here made you realize how much you just wanted to be a fledgling again and be a better family-a real family again.

"Mikey, look I know that I really have no right to even be here after all the horrible stuff I said to you but I miss you…and I want to be with you and I'm tired of not being a real family. I should have never blamed you for Lucifer's fall. That one was between him and Dad and you just got pulled into it. I realize that now and I am sorry. Not just sorry about what I said but also that you didn't get to be a fledgling as long as you should have been. You were always there for us, always taking care of us. You constantly showed us love and care even though we may not have been able to see it. I know we didn't always tell you but we appreciate you. We talked about it, we all agree that you were what kept our family together when we were younger. Even Lucifer and Gabe agreed. Mike I am so sorry for everything…and I mean everything. I just want my big brother back." You heard your voice crack and heard how desperate you sounded but you didn't care. You had tears rolling down your cheeks and were desperate to just have him hug you and tell you he forgives you and smell that amazing cinnamon and vanilla scent that was your big brother.

Michael turned around and felt his heart shatter at seeing his baby sister the youngest of them all (the ones he was close to) crying. She reminded him so much of the newborn his father stuck in his arms, he remembered his father's words "This one is special, she is different from any of your other siblings because she feels things at a deeper level than the others. She will help you hold this family together. She will fight for it, she will always let you and any of her other siblings feel loved. She is a vital part of this family Michael, protect her when I cannot." Father had said the same thing about the others too. Always something different, for Castiel it was he was a soldier, for Lucifer it was the bond they would share along with his cleverness, for Gabriel it was his sense of humor and loyalty to his family, for Balthazar it was his stealth, and for Anna it was her eagerness to get things done. Father was right though, Y/N kept them all together and was always encouraging when Michael felt he wasn't doing a good enough job. Even now here she was trying to keep the family together.

He gave her a gentle smile as he made his way down the ladder and walked towards her. He shoved her against him encasing her in a warmth she had craved for so many years to feel again. The warmth of her oldest brother's arms. She quickly returned the hug burying her face in his shoulder. "I didn't know if you were going to forgive me or not." He heard her mumble into his shirt. He pulled her to arm's length so he could look her in the eyes "You listen here and you listen good Y/N. There is nothing you could say or do that could make me not forgive you. You my sister and I love you." He knew his words had gotten through to her when more tears slipped from her eyes and she gave him her brightest smile that he had greatly missed.

After hugging for a few more moments they went to putting up the other ornaments of their siblings. Every ornament told a story from one your sibling's eyes and it made you feel so happy to be able to see it again. You didn't think you would ever have this again after the fall and Dad leaving. That part still made your heart clench, that was a vacancy not even Gabe, Michael, or Lucifer could feel. That part of your heart that made you yearn for your Daddy. You smiled sadly shaking the negative thoughts out, 'He'll come back one day, he promised.' This always gave you comfort. You continued to hang ornaments until there were no left and you had a beautiful tree in the corner of the room.

You and Michael sat down at the old wooden table to drink hot chocolate. You both continued to watch the three from your spots at the table. "So did you just come to apologize or was there something else?" You rolled your eyes expecting nothing less from Michael. Michael was even more intuitive when it came to information that Lucifer was! You sighed "Yes there was something else." You looked to him and saw he was waiting patiently for you to continue. "Want to come to Christmas with me?" He looked up to you an almost smirk playing on his lips before it turned into a genuine smile. It always too Michael time to trust people (even siblings) when it came to anything really. You couldn't really be surprised with all of his responsibilities. They sure wouldn't want you running all of the armies and hoarding all of heavens secrets. You had always been too trusting. "Will this be a Christmas party or are we just celebrating Christmas together?" You kind of wavered your options using your head as the scale "Well it's both actually, we'll have a Christmas dinner and play games and things and then it will be like when we were here and we'll open gifts the next morning."

Michael nodded as though he were seriously contemplating it. "Who will be there?" You shook your head smiling "That seems to be the question of the day. It will be all of our brothers and the Winchesters along with Bobby. Yes I know you're not the biggest fans of the Winchesters and Bobby but their like family to me so please don't let that be the reason you don't come!" You said the last part quickly considering you knew that would probably be one of the big issues. Michael didn't have a problem with humans just…certain humans. You watched closely eyes squinted in concentration trying to decipher your older brother. "I wish you would have told me sooner. How am I ever going to get an accurate gift for everyone?" You smiled laughing at the dramatic way he was talking. You missed this, how he was with you. He was only like this with every few people. You waved off his fake concerns "Please you're an angel. You can easily poof anything you need." He shrugged conceding "Very true." You both started laughing again. "I hope we can be a real family again…" Michael watched as the doubt clouded your eyes and your shoulders sagged. He reached over the table to grab your hand. "Hey look at me, we will be. All thanks to you." This caused you to smile gratefully at him. What would you do without your oldest brother? It felt so good to have him back.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby

These were the easy ones, which is exactly why you had saved them for last. "Hey guuuuys?" You said in a questioning voice. "Yeah?" Sam asked smiling at what a child you could be. "Alright I have a question but I have already asked it multiple times today so I don't want to ask it any more than I have to. "Ok I'll get the guys."

You waited until they were all in the living room and you had their attention. "I have decided I'm tired of not celebrating my Dad's holiday and so I invited all of my brothers to this Christmas party!" You said it excitedly and from reading their minds could tell none of them had an issue so far. "Ok, where is it? We'll be there for you and Cas." You smiled pointing to where you were standing "Here." Dean nodded mimicking you "Oh here, that's just great. Thanks for asking and everything." You smiled knowing he wasn't actually bothered at all and was actually looking forward to seeing what was going to happen having all of your brothers in one room. "We'll be fine Dean. It's Christmas." You had cleverly chose your words so that it could be understood from his inner thoughts or what he had stated. He squinted at you trying to decide if you had done exactly what you had done. He pointed a skeptical finger at you. "Did you just-"

"What?" You asked cutting him off in a very casual way. He continued to watch you before he made a game plan. "Alright I will make a run to the store for food. Sam, Y/N start decorating and Bobby will help us make the food when I get back.

You could have just angel poofed everything to where it needs to be along with the food. You could tell they needed this though. This would be their first real Christmas and if they wanted to set everything up physically by golly that's what you were going to do! It was fun, besides you got to throw flour on all three of the guys…there was fun in everything. It was going to be a great Christmas.

Authors note: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a great one! I'm sorry this didn't get posted on Christmas but that would be because I didn't think it up till Christmas. This took me several days to type since it's so long. Also sorry it's not in proper paragraph form, I had it perfect but my wifi went out while I was editing and it's 11pm and I'm exhausted. I just wanted to get at least the first chapter published before the new year. Also guys happy New Years Eve. For the new year I am going to try to get more into doing imagines and requests. So if anyone has any suggestions or wants something specific I am glad to do it. Have a great night guys. happy New Year. I wish you all the best.


	2. Chapter 2

That's Christmas To Me

Part 2

You stood in your room in the bunker starring at your reflection in the mirror that hung on your door. You were wearing a red dress that covered your shoulders and hit you right below your knees. You had added some black tights for good measure and topped the look off with black leather boots that hit right above your ankles. You had straightened your H/L H/C hair and pinned it back with a few bobby pins allowing a few strands to escape onto the edges of your face. You smiled at your reflection and excitedly made your way down the stairs.

You could hear Sam, Dean, and Bobby in the kitchen fiddling with things. You made your way to them and really weren't expecting the reaction you got. You came in and hugged all three of them feeling in a very loving mood. "Merry Christmas!" You said excitedly to each as you hugged them. As much as you tried to deny it though you did notice all three boys were looking at you quite surprised, some would use the word shocked…finally you were too curious to not ask! "Is something wrong?" You watched all three men closely, Sam and Dean were swallowing thickly and as you read their minds they were trying to come up with a response while Bobby was now smirking completely amused, along with the thought "This is going to be good.".

You cocked your head to the side in confusion to the statement that you weren't actually supposed to hear. Both boys had to admit you looked very adorable with the innocent confusion you had playing across your face. Both boys knew they needed to say something quickly or you would become too curious and simply read their minds. "You look very pretty." Sam said in a very sweet tone that made you smile and maybe even blush. He could tell you wanted to make sure he wasn't lying by the squint of your eye as you scanned his face. You then turned to Dean still fully expecting an explanation, he was biting his lip and squinting at you just as you had been squinting at Sam. He seemed to be thinking out his words. "Dean?" The question came out surprisingly like you were asking how you looked…"Y/N you look like an angel." Your blush increased and you actually found yourself laughing at the comment! "Thank you Dean." You said appreciatively as you did know what he meant metaphorically. All of the boys started laughing with you, feeling a lightness about them at hearing your heavenly laugh.

You straightened up in anticipation as you heard the flutter of wings and the sense of a peculiar angle behind you. "Cas!" You yelled excited before you jumped into his arms, he quickly wrapped his around you to keep you from falling. "Y/N!" He said mimicking your tone (though he was genuinely happy to see you, he just liked to pick on you as well). It's funny you had just seen him yesterday but you felt this urge to never let him go. You took a step away keeping your arms latched to him. Your face was set with a determined look "We need to start hanging out more." He nodded his head smirking at your authoritative tone. He straightened up saluting you trying as hard as possible to stay serious "Yes ma'am." You both started laughing the same way you did as kids.

You nudged him in the stomach as you walked into the dining room with food. You stopped in the middle of setting the food on the table as you heard another pair of wings and the smell of cinnamon and candy…"Gabe?" You stared ahead trying to focus and see if you were right (had always been a game of yours). "Hey N/N" You spun around to wrap your arms around his neck. "Hey what's with all the love I just saw you yesterday!" He said exasperatedly as he wrapped his arms around you (though he secretly loved your hugs). "I know you do." You smiled into his shoulder.

He pulled you to arms length giving you a suspicious look (he was smiling of course) he pointed a humorously accusing finger at you "Did you just read my mind?" You were smirking but shrugged anyway as you scooted around him "Move I have a party to set up for." He chuckled at how much you sounded like a mom which is weird and all considering you didn't have one. The closest thing you had to a mother was Michael….that was enough to make both Gabe and you shudder. You looked over your shoulder at him laughing as you had slightly heard him too. This of course looked strange to the four boys standing in the kitchen.

"What-" Cas started to ask eyes squinted in suspicion until he was interrupted by Balth dramatically walking through the door. "The fun has arrived!" You couldn't help but feel something familiar about those words…'Where have I heard that before?' You thought to yourself. You were relieved of thinking duty as Dean pointed a finger at Balth before saying "Did you just quote Tarzan?" Balthazar shrugged as he came over giving you a one armed hug before leaning against the fireplace. "What I'm retired from heaven duty I've got plenty of time why not watch one of the greatest movies of all time." He said nonchalantly, you looked up slightly to see Cas with a confused look. Gabe knew what they were talking about but looked disinterested. Sam, Dean, and Bobby just looked weirded out. You smiled shaking your head.

"Have any of you talked to the others?" You asked looking to the three of your brothers who had actually showed up on time. Cas and Gabe shrugged their shoulders so you looked to Balth trying to hide your disappointment. Of course being one of your older brothers (not hard when you're the youngest) he could still the slight dim in your eyes. He of course pretended he hadn't noticed anything. "Umm…I talked to Michael and he seemed genuinely happy to be coming. I haven't talked to Lucifer." She nodded forcing a smile onto her face. "Alright well we should probably go ahead an-"

You were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking. You looked to the Winchesters and Bobby confused "We're you expecting anyone?" They shook their heads no before giving you a very obvious look "Don't you think maybe it's one of your brothers?" Sam asked trying his hardest not to be rude at how oblivious you could be to things. "My brothers wouldn't knock." You were talking towards the door when Balth said something you couldn't help but stop from "Yeah, love is an open door in our family." Balth didn't seem to even realize he had said it. Though he quickly figured something was off as literally everyone was staring at him…"What?" It was you who commented this time "…Did you just quote Frozen?" Balth threw it right back at you with "Did I reference something from Frozen yes, yes I did." He left no room for any other comments to be made as he took another swig of the most likely alcoholic beverage he had poofed two minutes ago.

You walked away still looking at him skeptically and slightly suspicious as to if this was actually your brother or not…you grabbed the handle still watching him only to turn when the person cleared their throat. "Oh sorry I was just…looking at my brother…" Lucifer was standing outside leaning against the doorframe actually wearing a clean shirt for once. You could feel the tears pooling in your eyes before you lunged forward pulling him to you yelling. "Luce!" He hugged you back gently, he smiled into your hair giving your head a slight peck. "Hey Y/N, what's with the crocodile tears?" He didn't push you to look at him knowing you just wanted to soak his shirt. "You're late." You said pulling away trying to scold him but breaking instantly. He raised his eyebrows at you "Did you think I was going to break my promise?" You held your hand to your chest faking shock "Of course not!" He threw his arm around you walking in.

You frowned at the automatic tension in the room as you walked in with Luce. You were quickly growing frustrated you were about to say something when you heard one more pair of wings make themselves known. Your eyes widened realizing they had all kept their promises! Michael had been the one you were worried about most of all, he was really bad with people sometimes. You turned the brightest smile you had ever shown on your face. "Mikey!" You ran over jumping into his arms (this was evidently a common greeting for you). He laughed squeezing you tight before looking over you to see everyone watching him now. Before you knew it the awkwardness was back…thank God for people like Gabriel "Hey bro." He said in the most causal way possible.

That casual look quickly gave way with a genuinely happy smile as Michael walked towards him giving him a hug. Gabe had to admit as much as he was relieved that Michael hadn't broken his promise to you he was overjoyed to have the entire family together again! Michael patted his back very glad that at least two of his siblings had forgiven him. He watched as Balthazar came up to him slightly hesitating before pulling him into a tight hug as well. "It's nice to have you back Michael." Michael patted his back before responding "It's good to be back."

Castiel was hesitant but he wanted nothing more than his old family and new family to combine. He looked to you, you were watching him as well with an almost pleading look. He sighed before stepping towards Michael. He smiled at how all of their souls still looked the same as they had those few hundred years ago. If you erased the memories of pain, betrayl, and war everything would appear normal and happy. He didn't really get a choice and was actually quite shocked when Michael pulled him in for one of the most meaningful hugs of his life. He quickly returned it realizing just how much he yearned for the comfort of his oldest sibling. He looked of to see you give him a sweet smile and satisifed nod.

You paused upon seeing Lucifer and Michale make eye contact though. They both took deep breaths as though they were preparing for another battle-for all any of you knew they might be-they both took a quick glance at you to which you smiled nervously at. Michale held out his hand to Lucifer who took it looking skeptically. "If you cannot forgive me then at least let us celebrate for her, for this family." Lucifer squeezed it in reponse before saying something no one really expected "Do you regret it?" Everyone knew what they were talking about, all you had to do is know who they were to know what they were talking about. Michael semeed to really ponder this question "I regretted it the moment it happened." Lucifer seemed to have the slightest of smiles as he nodded his head comprehenidng what his brother had just said.

"Good because I regret it too." That caused them both to laugh genuine laughs. Lucifer quickly pulled Michael in for a hug "I missed you brother." He heard Michael mummble into his ear. "Me too." You had to admit this is the happiest you had been in as long as you could remember! You waited a moment longer not wanting to ruin the most wonderful moment of your life. "Well I think we should eat before the food gets cold." Everyone agreed and you watched from your spot at the table as Michael and Lucifer said hi to Sam, Dean, and Bobby. You gave them an excited smile as you bowed your head thanking your dad for the chance to put your family back together.

You were all sitting around the table talking and laughing. Even Sam, Dean, and Bobby were getting along with everyone and having a good time! You felt a smirk appear on your face as you decided there was one more tradition from your childhood that you need to fulfill. Gabe and Cas were the first ones to notice the remmenising smile on your face. You looked so peaceful and happy with your eyes glossed over staring at an old memory. Eventually the other notcied them staring and watched as well. Finally no one could stand the mystery of what you were looking at anymore. So your brothers read your mind (something they were very hesitant to do since you had hit them all pretty hard last time). Almost as soon as the thought was put in their head they smiled. The only three non-angels in the room were still at a loss for what was happening. "What's going on?" Dean asked in an almost mean tone (but then again that's just Dean). Cas was the one to respond "When we were younger at home on Christmas we would always sing. She's thinking about that."

You were snapped out of your memories as you felt someone gently touch your shoulder. You looked over to see it was Gabe, they were all giving you these gentle smiles and you quickly realized what they had done. Instead of being the slightest bit mad though you looked them your face full of hope and childlike excitement. "Can we?" They all laughed at how sweet and innocent you looked. There was an understanding that passed before you all started in perfect harmony.  
The fireplace is burning bright, shining all on me  
I see the presents underneath the good old Christmas tree  
And I wait all night 'til Santa comes to wake me from my dreams  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

It felt so good to sing with them again. Lucifer's soothing beautiful voice blended well with everyone-though you all blended well with each other- Though Cas and Lucifer's rang out differently than the others only slightly more detectable. Yours of course was easily found too being the only girl.

I see the children play outside, like angels in the snow  
While mom and daddy share a kiss under the mistletoe  
And we'll cherish all these simple things wherever we may be  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

You almost laughed at the shocked looks on Sam, Dean, and Bobby's faces. It was more of awe than complete shock either way it was amusing. You quickly snapped back into the singing allowing Lucifer's beautiful voice to guide you.

I've got this Christmas song in my heart  
I've got the candles glowing in the dark  
I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

Cas's voice could be heard more clearly as he took the leading of the song. You smiled at how it was as though nothing had changed.

I listen for the thud of reindeer walking on the roof  
As I fall asleep to lullabies, the morning's coming soon  
The only gift I'll ever need is the joy of family  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

You smiled at how at peace Michael looked as he led the singing. All of you easily blending in behind him. Your smile brightened as Cas and Luce joined in with you as you started joining in with Michael.

I've got this Christmas song in my heart (song in my heart)  
I've got the candles glowing in the dark  
I'm hanging all the stockings by the Christmas tree  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

Oh, the joy that fills our hearts and makes us see  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

Oh, the joy that fills our hearts and makes us see  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

I've got this Christmas song in my heart  
I've got the candles glowing in the dark  
And then for years to come we'll always know one thing  
That's the love that Christmas can bring  
Oh, why? Cause that's Christmas to me

By the time the song was over everyone had bright smiles on their faces. Dean, Sam, and Bobby still looked surprised. You all laughed, finally you asked them "What did you really think we wouldn't be able to sing? We're angels." You said laughing as though it were obvious (for them it wasn't). Dean looked at Cas baffled. "I would never have pegged you as an alto." Cas smiled before saying "I'm actually a tenor." That caused more laughing before you finally calmed down enough to watch a movie.

After much argument you decided on Santa Clause. You laughed from your spot curled up on the couch with Sam and Dean and Cas sitting on the floor by your feet and Gabriel next to him. Luce and Miki sat on the other couch while Balth sat at their feet. You smiled shaking your head at the crazy family you had, but you loved it. Definitely best Christmas ever!

Authors note: Hi, so this took ALOT longer than I had originally planned. I got this thought Christmas Day and was writing by New Years Eve but it just didn't flow writing-wise as easy as I thought it would. Anyway I hope it was worth the wait and I hope everyone liked it. It basically went the way I wanted it to.

Also in case there was any confusion Michael was Avi, Lucifer was Scott, you were Christy, Castiel was Mitch, Gabriel was Kevin, and Balthazar just would join in with group parts and he did all of the backround stuff.

So thanks for reading and have a great weekend! Bye!


End file.
